An Idiot in Love (20)
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE Description: Love gods were never a favorite of Bill's. Their powers were strong enough to affect even demons. He wanted nothing more than to make sure that any nearby love gods would be unable to touch him now that he's a resident of Gravity Falls. Or when Bill is sprayed by one of the Love God's potions, he is forced to realize his feelings for Dipper.


This is a complete rewrite of _An Idiot in Love_ ending. Personally I hated what I wrote, still posted it, and been regretting it for far too long. So, now that I've put off writing it better, I'm going to give it a better ending. Seriously, what the fuck was I thinking with that ending.

So, I'm just going to revise from the beginning, but it all together with a new ending and allow you to read it start to finish without having to find the next chapter or find the beginning to help refresh yourself.

 _Description_ : Love gods were never a favorite of Bill's. Their powers were strong enough to affect even demons. He wanted nothing more than to make sure that any nearby love gods would be unable to touch him now that he's a resident of Gravity Falls.

Or when Bill is sprayed by one of the Love God's potions, he is forced to realize his feelings for Dipper.

Here's the new and improved…

An Idiot in Love (2.0)

He planned to attack the cherub when he was alone. Simple enough, do able even in his weakened form that he took on just to be in this reality. Getting the cursed bottle was a whole other annoyance entirely.

"Just give me the damn bottle!" Bill yelled desperately, jumping at the Love God as he tried to forcefully remove the spray bottle for the man's grasp. Unfortunately, the fat guy was quick and pretty strong for his size. Bill's human form wasn't nearly apt for a situation like this, that was the price to pay to have a physical form in this realm. He was stronger than humans, but far weaker than he was before. But he can drink soda, so a win-win.

A foot caught Bill dead center of his chest and he was launched backwards into one of the food stands that had popped up soon after the cherub came to town. The stand folded in on itself under Bill's weight, sending the food and Bill onto the ground. Fried sweets covered the demon's clothes, staining the yellow fabric an ugly brown and just making everything uncomfortable in general.

"Not gonna to happen, dude." The damn bastard looked down at Bill smugly. He wiggled the love potion tauntingly on the end of a finger before he latched it back on his belt. "Give it up, Cipher. I'm not letting anyone in this town get a hold of these again," he said, gesturing to the several different colored bottles.

"Just give me the bottle, cherub, and I won't burn your wings off," Bill hissed, allowing a blue flame to flicker across his gloved hands. He only needed one bottle. Most love gods had similarities in their potion collections that he could make an overall antidote for, but he had no time to play around. There was no way he would allow a love god to be roaming around so close to him with powers like that. It was too dangerous to his person when there was no way to counteract the potion.

The god hummed him thought, tapping his chin. "Yeah, no."

He tried to keep his cool, breathing in as Shooting Star taught him, but fire blazed from Bill's hands and travels up his arms. The blue flames burned away lumps of food that coated him and scorched the stand's broken parts. "Give. Me. The. _Bottle_ ," he growled. His body flickered between his human form and a twisted version of himself as he glared at the Love God. " _Now_." His teeth creek as he gnashed them painfully together.

Finally, the cherub looked worried for his safety. Unfortunately, he was able to dodge Bill as the demon attacked, jumping from the broken food stand. Flames scorched the ground, even burning the tuff of hair on the chin of the cherub as the fat man pulled away just before Bill's fist could connect. The Love God gave an impressive glare before Bill felt the air leave his lungs as a sandaled foot hit him square in the chest again. He fell to the ground with a grunt, the angry cherub glared down at him, breathing heavily. His cloths burned in spots, dirtied. Bill felt somewhat smug about causing the Love God to look so disheveled.

"You want this so bad, demon? You can have it." Before the demon could retort, the god pulled out a purple bottle.

Bill's eye widened in horror as the glittering mess came out of the spray bottle and onto him. "NO!" he screamed, brushing at his clothes in an attempt to get the magic off of him, but he could still feel the magic seep into his form, entangling with his magic. He jumped to tackle the fat bastard, but he was quick with his wings. The Love God launched himself up in the air, laughing down at Bill. "What did you do to me?" he demanded, not looking the god in the eyes. He could risk being cursed like that. He'd rather die than fall for a god.

"You have some pent up emotions, dude. Just helping shed some light on them," he laughed, flying off and out of Bill's range.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OVER GROWN CHERUB AND FIX ME!" His heart pounded in his chest. What was he going to do? He had no idea what spell was placed on him. "Shit," he cursed as he kicked at the broken stand. The little bit of destruction felt good enough that he did it again and again until its pieces were scatter all around him.

"BILL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

His heart still momentarily before thundering back with an achingly quick pace. "Pine Tree," he whispered, the nickname moving easily over his tongue. He had to force himself from looking up. His limbs had a tingling sensation spreading through them as a rushing sound flooded his ears. His body felt hot and uncomfortable. It was getting harder to breathe. Whatever the cherub sprayed was taking affect and he didn't want to bring the human into it.

The stomping of feet got closer until a pair of worn shoes came into his view. "Bill? Are you okay? I heard you scream," Dipper gasped out, breathing a bit heavier.

Bill's hands clenched at his sides as he felt himself straighten up under the human's gaze. "It's nothing," he croaked, coughing to clear his throat. "It's nothing," he tried again, this time it came out clearer. He lifted his head, making sure to look anywhere but at Pine Tree. He was going to have to blind himself, he was sure of it.

"Are you sure? You're covered in food and it looks like somebody destroyed one of the booths." Bill could see that mop of hair out of the corner of his eyes, tormenting him, knowing he can't look at Dipper. Would falling for him be that awful? Surely it could be worse. Any other human, for example.

"Shouldn't you be running your uncles' booth?" he asked as he deflected the question, pushing away his strange thoughts. There was no way he would ever mention being bested by that over grown cherub in flip-flops.

"Mabel's taking care of it. Are you sure you're alright?" his question was followed by Dipper brushing his hands over Bill's suit in some useless attempt to clean him up.

Shocked by the sudden touch, Bill's eye darted down at Dipper and…nothing. Nothing. So sudden want. No wanting to beg for Pine Tree's hand or to take an arrow to the knee. He felt calmer, actually. Maybe the spell wasn't a problem. Maybe the love god failed? Composing himself, Bill smacked the hand away and cleaned himself with a snap of his fingers. "I am fine," he answered as he straightened his coat, somewhat relieved that he wouldn't have to blind himself. "And as much as I appreciate you worrying about me, I much rather you be doing anything else."

Dipper rolled his eyes, shoving at Bill's shoulder. "Stop being an ass. We were worried you got in trouble after mumbling about the love god the entire drive over. You were starting to sound like Timmy's dad."

He had no idea who this Timmy was, nor this person's dad. Brushing off the comment, he draped an arm over Dipper's shoulders and used him as something to lean on. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but shouldn't you be making sure your sister hasn't run off with her blond friend?"

"She wouldn't…shit." Dipper shrugged off Bill's arm and started running back.

"So I'll just stay here," Bill announced. It's not like he didn't have anything to do. It was rather tempting to find that fat man and rub it in his face that his spell didn't work on him. Like a lowly cherub could win against a demon.

Dipper was back in front of him, grabbing his wrist and dragging Bill with him before Bill could say a word more. "There is no way I'm leaving you alone again. You'll probably break something else."

"So much faith."

" _And_ I could use your help selling the stuff Grunkle Stan wants gone. You are the best at making deals."

"I am," Bill conceded. He smiled smugly at the compliment.

"So are you going to help me?" Dipper asked, looking back at him. Those big brown eyes looking at him, amused.

The sarcastic retort he had died on his tongue when Pine Tree grinned. Those heart palpitations from earlier returned with vengeance, causing Bill to stumble. Solid arms caught him by his waist, easily lifting him back on his feet so quickly that he couldn't catch his footing. He grabbed onto the closest thing, that being Dipper.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bill? You're acting stranger than normal," Dipper asked, his hands steading Bill with his hands on the demon waist. Those warm hands slowly left him, placing themselves on Bill's shoulders as Dipper stepped back with a small smile.

Dipper's words barely registered for Bill. Was Dipper always so disarming? He refused to use charming or even dare think about those muscle bound arm around him. How had he never taken notice of the human's change? Bill was supposed to notice things. He always noticed things. Now all he could think off is how different Pine Tree was. How the younger's fluffy hair made a decent pillow when Bill rested his towering frame onto the man. Or how pleasant the feeling of stubble being rubbed on him has grown when accompanied with a hug from Pine Tree. He knows the kid had grown, he has used it to his advantage more often than not at the shop. Stan had something with the wolf boy outfit. The mere thought of seeing the young man in the costume again made him feel unbearably hot under his suit. Sweat pulled on the palms of his hands and pretty much everywhere else on his body.

"Bill? Come on man, talk to me." Dipper cupped Bill's face wish surprisingly cool hands. "You're turning red. Are you sick? Can you even get sick?"

"I…" His heart pounded in his chest impossibly fast. Will his heart give out if this continues? Just from being touched? They touched all the time before this. Is he dying?

"Bill?"

Bill grabbed at the hands on his cheeks to remove them, but only held them there more firmly. What was this feeling? Breathing in heavily, his eye widened as he stared back into those brown eyes. He could see flecks of gold he hadn't noticed before. Swallowing dryly, he started to fear the worst. That he was possibly in l-

"Bill, was it the love god? Did he do something to you?" Dipper asked, breaking into Bill's thoughts.

 _…The potion_ , he thought as he instantly felt calmer. This was something he could deal with. Even though that fat buffoon succeeded in casting that damnable love spell, it was still something he could work with. It was reversible. He felt like an idiot for underestimating that man, but he had foolishly hoped he was right. Of course the god's spells would work better than he expected.

"Bill?" Those brown eyes stared up at him earnestly, filled with worry as they desperately tried to worked out what could be wrong. Bill whimpered at the sheer emotion that sent his heart into another round of palpitations. Dropping his gaze, blue eyes caught on a pair of parted lips. Pink, inviting, hypnotic, even a bit moist as a tongue darted out over them, glossing them.

Bill's breathing became ragged as his body rocked with it each beat of his thundering heart. No, no, no, no, no. His body wasn't rocking. He was leaning toward Dipper. He wanted to taste those lips. He wanted to bite them until they were plumped and filled with blood, making them a bright red. And that was terrifying.

A loud, high pitch scream escaped from Bill's mouth hole as he jumped away from Dipper and ran as fast as his long legs would take him. "LOVE GOD!" he screeched. This was going to harder to deal with than he first decided.

Fifteen hours. No fat man in hand.

Fifteen hours of searching for the Love God.

Fifteen hours of stopping himself from checking in on Pine Tree.

Fifteen hours it took him to realize that the Love God was residing in the Mayor's mansion. Fifteen seconds it took him decided that there was no way he was going in there to find the cherub. He saw what happened in that van.

Raising a fist, Bill banged repeatedly on the Mystery Shack's door. He had no other option. He had to get rid of Pine Tree. As much as he enjoyed the kid's company, Dipper had to go. How he goes, Bill hasn't quite decided yet. Killing him would be a simple, easy way that would also null the spell completely. But killing him gave him an uneasy feeling and he was pretty sure it wasn't just the spell talking. He could always just send him to another dimension. Maybe a human cruse? The Artic was nice this time of year.

The door opening and upon seeing Dipper standing there in threadbare pajamas while rubbing his face, Bill paled as the sight sent his heart racing again. He wanted to wrap his arms around the human and bury his face in that messy mass he called hair. "This was a mistake." How did he fool himself into thinking it was a good idea? Avoidance would have worked better. Actually avoidance is the best idea ever. He should do it right now.

"What? Knocking on the door at three in the morning? Cause if that's what you're talking about, then you're right," Dipper grumbled, yawning before his eyes suddenly shot open wide. "Bill!" he yelled as if just realizing who he was talking to.

"Yes?" Those wide eyes made him back away, but he didn't get far until Dipper had a hold of his wrist, keeping him there.

"You're not running away again, are you?" The question sounded vaguely threatening.

Bill snorted. "Have I ever ran away before?" He was a powerful demon. He never ran, he had no reason to.

"Yes." Dipper looked up at him with an amused smile.

Blue eye narrowed as Bill looked down his nose at Pine Tree. "When?"

"Yesterday, about noon. You screamed too." Dipper took too much joy in telling Bill all this. It wasn't one of Bill's finer moments. As the smile drooped, Bill could feel the brunette start to rub his thumb over Bill's wrist. Dipper's eyes had dropped down to the wooden porch, narrowing in thought. "What happened? You just kind of ran off yelling something about the love god…"

Bill gulped, knowing Dipper could feel his heart racing.

"Love god," Dipper whispered again, his head popping up as he stared at Bill in shock. "No…how did I miss it? You got a spell put on you, didn't you?" He looked ready to laugh.

Baring his teeth in snarl, Bill grunted out a 'yes'.

Dipper did laugh then. Releasing Bill's wrist, he doubled over, laughing at Bill's expense. "I can't believe the Love God got you! That guy is so easy to trick," he chuckled as he straightened back up. "Mabel even tricked him our first summer here."

"Shooting Star?" Bill remembered this. Maybe coming to the Mystery Shack wasn't the worst plan possible. He could probably get some help from the girl without too much trouble.

Dipper nodded. "So what was the spell?"

"A love curse."

"Only you would think of it as a curse," Dipper snorted.

 _You would too if you were forced to feel things that sent your heart beating painfully. Making it impossible to go a minute without thinking of a certain dipper birth marked human. Feeling physically ill being away._ But Bill didn't say this. He just narrowed his eye down at Dipper instead. It had no effect, like usual.

"So are you actually in love? You can fall in love?" He sounded surprised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bill asked, crossing his arms. Should he feel insult? Doesn't matter. He does.

Dipper shrugged, looking away sheepishly. "Nothing, just, you know. Demon. Love. I guess it is a stereotype, but I don't really connect the two together."

"I can fall in love." Bill tried his best to keep his anger out of his tone. He didn't understand why he was angry that Pine Tree thought he couldn't fall in love. It was a normal human assumption, wrong as it may be. It probably had something do with the spell.

A strange smile formed on Dipper's face. "That's good to know," he said before coughing. "Anyways, you know who you're in love with?"

 _You_ , was right on the tip of Bill's tongue.

Apparently Bill was taking too long to answer and Dipper was making his own assumptions. His cheeks were a bright pink as he started coughing again. "You're not in love with me are you? Cause that would be-"

"No," Bill cut him off quickly, feeling his own face flame brightly.

"…Oh, that's good," Dipper answered after a moment, sounding oddly disappointed. "Would have been awkward," he laughed, tugging at his clothes.

"It's just some idiot, no one you have to worry about," Bill finally answered.

"You sure? Cause I can help you avoid them." Dipper looked up at him earnestly. "If you think that would help."

Bill shook his head. "I'm avoiding them well enough," he lied.

"Oh, okay. So, um, do you want to come up? We can go through Grunkle Ford's stuff and see if he has anything to help you," Pine Tree offered, stepping back into the shack and holding the door open for Bill to join him.

Bill knew he should decline, but he was already entering the shack and following Dipper up the stairs like a puppy. He's a shame to demon kind everywhere.

Most of Stanford's works ended up in Pine Tree's room nowadays, stacked along the walls along with the boy's own findings. He wasn't surprised when Dipper led him into his room that used to house his sister as well, but now had several bookshelves and a desk in her place.

Pulling out a few books, Dipper tossed Bill a few before taking a seat at his desk's chair, giving Bill the bed. "So, got any ideas?" Dipper asked awkwardly, filling the silence that had overtaken them.

For the first time in a long time, he had no ideas that he was willing to try. Even the alternate dimension was sounding less suitable for this situation. "Not exactly, though I have a plan B if the spell isn't gone soon," he answered as he tossed his hat onto the side table. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed onto the bed and crawled under the sheets before flipping through one of the books.

"What's that?" Dipper mused.

"Kill the other person."

Dipper winced. "Harsh."

"If I knew killing that cherub would break the spell, I would attempt that," Bill offered.

"It might, not that I'm suggesting that," he quickly added.

"Or I might lose a valuable source of information and cursing myself to be trapped under the spell for the rest of eternity."

It was silent after that. The only sounds were rustling papers and scratching of pens for about an hour before Dipper was standing up and making his way to Bill. He plopped down beside Bill and leaned back against the demon's raised legs.

"Comfortable?" Bill asked over the hitch in his heart beat.

Dipper shot him a smile that crinkled his eyes. It made Bill want to kiss him. "Extremely."

Bill snorted as he tried to ignore the way his cheeks started to burn.

"I got a few ideas." Bill raised his head for him to continue. "True love's kiss?"

"How am I going to find that if it is even real? Kiss every known creature until the magic happens?"

Dipper wrinkled his nose in disgust as he scratched something off his list. "Try known antidotes?"

"Won't work."

"Why not?"

"How would we know one of the antidotes won't end up harming me since we don't know the components of the original spell," Bill answered.

"Finding the Love God and making him fix this?" Dipper offered.

"Would work, but the god is MIA at the moment," Bill sighed. MIA meaning at the mayor's place, but he didn't want to think about that right now.

"What about a different love god?"

"Again, their potions could be different and love gods are notorious for being hard to find." But it was a suggestion Bill was willing to put away for later. He could probably find another one somewhere.

"Okay, how about we use the memory gun?"

"And do what? Remove the memory of the person I apparently love? The spell would still be there and I would be left wanting for something I don't remember," Bill answered, closing his book and grabbing another. He would never agree to such a thing.

"Bad idea, got it," Dipper muttered. "What about using another love spell? Maybe fall for someone you were already in love with or maybe a falling out of love spell. That could probably null the effects of the first spell." He sounded excited at that prospect.

Staring at his book in thought, Bill could admit that it wasn't a horrible idea. The love spell may work if it were stronger than the current on, but he didn't have anyone that he would want. If he was in love with someone else, Pine Tree would be his first choice, but now… The falling out of love spell was another one that was tricky. The power of the spell had to be equal with the potions so that any detrimental affects could be avoided. His feelings for Pine Tree weren't solely fake. The spell could be too strong, taking any affection for Dipper away with it. Where his feelings ended and the spell's began was too complex for them to play around with and hope they got right. "There is no one I want to fall in love with," he finally answered.

Bill glanced up to see Dipper staring off with a miserable look before dramatically sighing and flaking himself over Bill's legs until the demon dropped them to the bed. "I got nothing else." He grabbed book from Bill's stack and started reading. Touching Dipper as he were, did nothing as it would have earlier. It may be because that dejected look the boy had had, but all the older wanted to do was to question that reaction. Instead he took back up his book and flipped through the pages on into the night.

It was warm having another body pressed so closely to him. An odd feeling, but not unwelcomed. Bill quite liked it, actually. Dipper had migrated up the bed during the night and had himself draped over Bill. Less draped, more like trying to fuse himself to Bill. The kid was like an octopus. All wrapped around Bill, while Bill's own arms were locked to his sides. Kind of unfair that he couldn't hold Pine Tree in return. He was the one with the spell on him. He should get some benefit out of this.

Bill eyed Pine Tree as he snored softly, rubbing his cheek against Bill's shoulder.

Pine Tree was _cute._

Really cute.

Bill hated it. He knew beauty, he's seen countless things that he considered better looking that the boy, but this spell made it feel as if he wanted to view nothing else but this face for as long as he lived. Why was he so physically appealing to the demon?!

Bill glared all his worth at Dipper. How dare he be cute? Doesn't he know that Bill is going through a crisis?

He was far too comfortable with this. Honestly, he wanted to stay there until Dipper woke up. He could just imagine Pine Tree getting all flushed and embarrassed with being curled up with Bill. The thought made him smile. Pine Tree would definitely be cute.

"…"

This is bad. Grunting, Bill wiggled around until one of his arms were free. Which was easier said than done. Those arms tightened with any movement. It didn't look like he would be able to free the rest of himself without waking Pine Tree. "Alright, Pine Tree. Time to wake up," he said, poking Dipper's face. The love potion was doing its thing again. He needed to be free.

He was rewarded with a groaned that sounded like a muffled no repeated several times until they were a trail of m's. Unfortunately, Dipper also tightened his hold on Bill, securing his legs around Bill's own.

"Pine Tree, I will set your hair on fire if you don't release me." He wouldn't. Bill enjoyed the fluff that was Dipper's hair. Maybe he'll singe it instead.

With no answer, Bill sighed and debated accepting his fate. There was no escape, not when part of him refused to move anyways. It wasn't all bad, he thought, rolling his head to gaze down at Dipper. If it weren't for the love potion he'd probably enjoy it a lot more. Doubt and loss of control tend to put a damper on cuddling. Reaching up, he ran his hands through those brown locks. They were soft and springy as he pulled at the ends. Close up, the human wasn't ugly. That's not to say he is ugly far away, but Pine Tree certainly wasn't ugly. He was nice to look at. His face was nice. Soft, even. As he pulled his hand away, his eye traveled with his fingertips as they grazed over the incline of the young man's cheek before brushing over parted lips. "Pine Tree," he whispered, running his thumb over the bottom lip.

A shuttered breath drew in around his thumb. "Bill?" those lips gasped, dragging across his thumb and sending an involuntary shiver down Bill's spine.

Stiffly, Bill slowly started to look up, locking with Dipper's impossibly wide eyes. Bill could see the flakes of gold around the pupils this close up.

His mouth moved to speak, but nothing came out. He tried to move away, but Dipper quickly grabbed onto his clothes and pulled him back until they were nearly nose to nose. He could feel Dipper exhale against his lips, giving Bill the urge to lick his lips. It was exhilarating. His heart thundered in his chest, watching Dipper as those brown eyes darted from Bill's eye down to Bill's lips. He wanted to move close, but all Bill could do was stay still and wait for whatever Pine Tree was going to do. He waited. He didn't know what for, but he hoped that Dipper would-

BANG.

Both of them jumped apart as Mabel came bounding into the room. "Dipper! It's noon and…" she paused, taking in the sight of her brother and Bill still on the bed, breathing heavily. "Did you two _sleep_ together?"

"What? Mabel! Get out!" Dipper threw a pillow at his twin who ran out of the room giggling.

Then was the silence.

"So…" Dipper started.

Bill looked anywhere but at Dipper. The gap between his legs was a good place. What was that? They almost just-did Pine Tree-why?

He could hear Dipper shifting around, fidgeting, lost in his own thought as well. "Was that, what just happened, was it-"

"It was nothing," Bill said quickly, cutting Pine Tree off harsher than he expected. But he knew what Pine Tree was about to ask. _Was it the love potion?_ And Bill didn't want to know the answer to that. "The potion just makes me more affectionate than usual," Bill lied. It could have. He wasn't entirely sure if it did or not, but the affection mainly focuses on Pine Tree of all people.

"O-oh, right. Yeah, of course." Dipper's voice was shaky as he spoke. "Guess that makes sense. We never really discussed what spell was actually put on you."

Bill remained silent, mulling over the intense miserable tone Dipper took on. Shame burned in his chest, knowing he was the guilty party. Hearing Pine Tree sound like that put a sour taste in his mouth that wasn't caused by morning breath.

"Okay, I'm just going to get dressed then," Dipper broke the silence, his voice rang with some kind of hope that scared Bill. What that hope wanted was something Bill couldn't give. Not like this.

Bill nodded numbly, leaving the room as quickly as he could without looking back. He was barely to the ledge of the stairs when he saw Shooting Star taking her time going down the steps. Plan in mind, Bill jumped the few steps between them and grabbed her arm. "I need to speak with you," he spoke calmly in contrast to how he felt.

Shooting Star grinned at him. "If you're asking for my blessing, I think it's too late for that," she teased.

Ignoring her, he dragged her down the stairs and into her room. He shoved her toward her bed and turned to lock the door.

"Bill? What's going on?" she asked warily.

Taking a moment to press his forehead against the coolness of the door, Bill breathed in deeply before turning back to Mabel. "I'm in love with your brother."

"Pff, duh," she laughed, waving him off. "I thought this was something serious."

Bill glared.

Her smile dropped as her eyes widened. "Wait. Do you need me to tell you how to do the do with Dipper? Cause that isn't going to happen. I do not want to think of my brother that way and I'm trying really hard not to because I don't want to, but my mind is evil and it's trying but I won't let it cause I'm not having the sex talk with you."

He waited her out. It was for the best. "Shooting Star. I'M in LOVE with PINE TREE," he emphasized with an added hand gesture.

She nodded with a look that clearly stated that she thought him simple minded. "I _know_ , Bill. You've been crushing on Dipper for years. I'm glad you finally realized."

Bill's jaw dropped. "I haven't realized anything! There is nothing to realize!" Bill screeched, but Mabel just ignored him as she started rummaging under her bed.

"I made you two a boyfriend sweater for when you guys finally started to date. I even got a playlist somewhere," her voice was muffled by her bed. "I just knew you two would get together. I've seen how you guys look at each other. And all that flirting. And you always around him, following him where ever he went and the times you weren't following him, Dipper always asks where you were and all that." There was a bang and Mabel was fully submerged under the bed, rubbing her head. "My money was on Dipper being the one to finally do something, but Candy said it would be you, cause you are so dominating and then things got weird...But Wendy and Grenda both agreed that neither of you would ever get your heads out of your asses to do anything about it so some outside force would have to be at work to get you two idiots to do anything. They had different ideas on what the outside source would though," she said all of this before finally coming out from the abyss underneath her bed. In her hands were a large sweater and a cd case. She looked at him expectantly and a bit dusty. "So what was it?"

All the while she spoke, Bill could only gape in silence. In love? What was this human girl saying? How could she think that? There was no love between them! His mind screamed in disagreement. "I am under a curse from that _Love God_ ," he hissed the name of the cherub. His ears burning as his face flushed brightly. He watched as she physically deflated. He was viciously pleased with that. In hindsight, he probably should have started with that.

"But…love. You love Dipper," she said weakly.

Bill rolled his eyes. "It is the spell."

"That doesn't mean there wasn't feelings there before," Mabel argued, tossing the sweater and cd onto the bed. She remembered the time with Tambry and Robby. There had to be something there for a love spell to work, she didn't want to think of the possibility that it could create feelings out of nothing. "I'm not blind, Bill. You are in love with my brother." Her fists rested on her sides as stared back sternly.

Bill sighed. "I'm not." The words were sour on his tongue.

"You are!"

He could already see anger licking in those green eyes. "I am not. I cannot be if I am forced to feel it because of a potion," he bit back, baring his teeth. "That is not love."

"But-"

"Not. Love." The look of utter disappointment she gave him made him wish he kept his mouth silent. He never enjoyed disappointing Shooting Star, especially not Pine Tree, but at least it squashed what little defiance she had left. Her shoulders slumped as her arms hugged herself loosely.

"You're not in love…" her breath hitched.

Without much preamble, Bill pulled her into a hug. Mabel returned the hug desperately, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Shooting Star."

"This isn't fair," came her muffled voice.

It truly wasn't.

He shouldn't have been surprised when knocking came from the other side of the door, followed by Dipper calling out, "Mabel? Do you know where Bill is?" The door handle giggled, but didn't open.

At Dipper's voice, Mabel and Bill jumped away from each other.

"Ah, Bill, he's," Mabel started, quickly trying to figure out a lie from the looks of it.

Rolling his eyes, Bill decided the truth would be easy enough. "I'm in here, Pine Tree. We're a bit busy so we'll be out in a bit."

The appalled look Mabel shot him made him think he did something wrong. He told the truth! Wasn't that a good human thing to do?

"…oh…yeah, um, Bill? I'm just gonna leave your stuff here. I have to go town anyways, so…see you guys later or something," his voice cracked as his voice trailed off. It was a few seconds before the sound of quickly retreating steps echoed outside the door.

That was strange.

"You idiot!" Mabel screeched as she hit Bill's chest, momentarily stunning him.

"Why am I the idiot?" he yelled back, just as angry.

"You made Dipper think I'M the one you're in love with!"

Bill's mouth gaped. No, that couldn't-well maybe. But Pine Tree wouldn't care about that. Ah, wait. Dipper might be being the protective brother that he's shown before when random people flirted with his sister when working the Mystery Shack. The boy was pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. It was an attractive trait of his, one that he wouldn't mind seeing directed toward himself. And since Pine Tree would most likely wish to protect his sister from a love spelled demon, it's to be expected. But how would he do it? They are _friends_. Maybe a friendly threat of being shoved up against the wall? Body against body. Bill shivered involuntarily and pushed those thoughts away. He had barely noticed Mabel walking toward the door during his MIA. He shot out an arm, catching her before she could unlock the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go tell Dipper the truth because someone was an idiot," she hissed.

He wanted to let her go, but a more rational part of him saw the advantage in this. "It might be better if you didn't."

Mabel's glare sharpened on him. "What?" she seethed.

It wasn't the right question, but he let that go. "If by any chance you're right about Pine Tree having feelings for me like that, he might get hurt by me being under a spell, showing him false love. Humans get touchy about these thing." If soap dramas were anything to go by. Having Dipper out of the picture is not exactly desirable, to put simply, but having him around would only reinforce the spell. "It would be better if we fix this ourselves." He had selfish reasons to this, but if Shooting Star wanted to believe it to him putting Pine Tree's emotional state as the main reason, he'd be fine with that.

She looked at him frustrated and surprisingly calculatedly. She was smarter than many believed, but that could be how they always compared her to Dipper. She looked to have found what she was looking for and nodded. "I don't like this, but I get it," she sighed.

Bill relaxed, finally succeeding at something.

She slumped against the door, looking far more tired that she had earlier. "Just try to keep in mind what I said earlier, okay? I know you're using the Love God as an excuse, but don't suppress it."

He waved her off, ignoring the nagging feeling her words gave him. "Yes, yes, let's get back on track, yes? What I really wanted to talk about. I need you to retrieve the Love God's potion. Purple bottle. And if you really want to help, retrieve the Love God while you're at it." He wanted to wring that fat man's neck.

The gears were turning in her mind as she slowly nodded. "You'll bail me out of jail if anything happens, right?"

Bill smiled. "Of course."

"So where is he?"

"The mayor's mansion."

She grimaced. "…Noooo."

" _Love God,_ " Bill grumbled as he glared at the mansion.

"Nice Dunkelberg impersonation," Shooting Star commented nonchalantly.

"Thanks?" Who is Dunkelberg?

"So, why can't you get him yourself?" Mabel asked, hidden in the bush on the mansion's grounds where Bill was also conveniently hiding.

"Demon warding," he lied easily. He honestly didn't want any chance of finding out what could possibly be happening in that mansion. It was quite a bit larger than the back of a van.

"Really?" she looked amazed at that prospect. "So, you're just going to be out here doing what, exactly."

"I am going be hiding right where I'm at now until you accomplish your objective."

Mabel pouted. "That's not fair, you could help!"

Bill shook his head. "Can't. If he knows I'm here, he'd just run and I can't take that chance."

Groaning, she fell against him with a sigh. "Why didn't we wait to do this at night? It'd be easier to sneak in."

"Because that would be something he'd expect."

"Or you're just paranoid."

Bill moved away enough for Mabel to fall in a graceless heap.

"Jerk," she grumbled as she got back to her feet. "We don't even have a plan."

"Do you usually?"

"No, but that's not the point. This is a bit bigger than what we usually do," Mabel stressed.

Bill gave her a blank look.

"More _human_ I mean. It's more human related than usual. Monsters are one thing, this is something else entirely," she explained.

"Are you telling me that Mabel Shooting Star Pines can't take down a little cherub?" he asked innocently.

She glared. "My middle name isn't Shooting Star no matter how many times you say it is," she hissed. "And I'm not saying I can't."

"Oh…so you're scared."

"I am not!" she said, looking aghast.

"Sure, we can just go back to the shack and give up," Bill replied melodramatic.

Grumbling, Mabel stormed around the bush and toward the mansion. "I know what you're doing, Cipher, and I hate you for how easy it is to do it to me!" she whispered loudly.

Bill watched with a smug smile as Mabel made her way in easily to the mansion. Now he got to play the waiting game. A dangerous game. A game that lead his thoughts to warm brown eyes and someone that is far knowledge thirsty for his own good. Honestly, without the initial panic, this was a nice feeling to have. Maybe he should just- no. He cursed, sitting down as that panic he was talking about came back. The spell must be growing stronger if it was making him think that this is fine. It's not fine.

Peeking through the bush, Bill –he wouldn't call it praying, but he essentially did just that. He _prayed_ that Shooting Star would hurry up. He didn't want to be left with his thoughts. Next thing you know, he'll be thinking about finding Dipper and kissing him…that actually sounded pretty nice. He should get on that.

Just as he stood up to find his Pine Tree, the doors to the mansion were kicked open. Mabel ran out of the building, jumping the stairs with the cherub tied up and over her shoulder. "GET THE CAR!" she screamed.

What car? They had no car. They walked!

Hurriedly snapping his fingers, Bill made a flashy car snap into existence near where Mabel was. As she shoved the Love God in the back, Bill ran to the car and climbed in the driver's seat.

"As much as I will regret this," Mabel started, getting into the passenger seat, "Drive, Bill, drive!"

The twins were under the assumption that Bill couldn't drive. They weren't wrong if they were comparing him to human rules. Stepping harshly on the gas, the car sped out of there with the Mayor running after them.

"FASTER!" Mabel screeched, holding onto the dubbed 'oh shit' handle.

They went fast enough that it would have left a trail of fire behind them if it were a cartoon.

Needless to say, they made it home safely and in record time. The car, not so much. The windshield was shattered. The passenger side mirror was gone. Two tires were flat. A human shaped dent took up the hood. "This went a lot better than the last time I drove. I think I'm getting better," Bill smiled, trying not to notice how Dipper was still not back.

Mabel and the Love God looked at him with equal nausea. Bill wondered if half of the god's nausea came from having a sock stuffed in his mouth.

"So…how'd you even lift him?" Bill asked curiously, remembering how Shooting Star was able to carry the god down the stairs and to the car rather easily.

Mabel gave a weak grin. "You think Dipper's the only one with muscles? I got a pretty blond that needs wooing." She halfheartedly flexed her arms. "I must impress."

Bill snorted, getting out of the car. He jumped over the hood and opened the door for Shooting Star, taking note of how one of her shoes were missing. That answered who's sock that was. "Really?" he asked, glancing back at the barefoot to Mabel's face.

A delightful shade of red bloomed on her cheeks. "It was necessary."

"I'm sure."

"It was!" she argued, jerking open the backseat's door. Said door fell off.

Bill hummed. "Impressive. Blondie will be in awe. Bet you could lift her up and-"

"Shut up!" Mabel screamed, turning an alarming shade of red. "It wasn't even me! You hit that cabbage cart!"

Bill just hummed.

"I hate you so much," she grumbled as she pulled the barely struggling cherub out of the car.

Going to the other side of the god and helped carry him into the house. The man wasn't as heavy as he expected. Probably supernaturally lightened. There is no way those tiny wings could lift him otherwise.

They past the living room where Grunkle Stan sat in his underwear. The old man looked over just as they passed by. "I don't want to know," he sighed, turning his attention back to the TV.

That was probably for the best.

By the time they got him down into the basement, there was some strain from the weight that they dropped the cherub in the portal room.

"So," Mabel breathed, "What are we gonna do with him now?"

"Torture him for answers," Bill answered simply.

"WHAT?!" came twin demands, though one was muffled by a tie-dyed sock.

Bill threw his hands up, huffing. "We're not going to kill him!"

Mabel didn't look convinced. "We're not torturing him."

"Fine," Bill grumbled, crossing his arms. "Let's do it the boring way." He wasn't pouting, but he was close to pouting.

The Love God looked minutely relieved, even more so when Mabel pulled out the sock. The god took in a deep breath. "YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!" the cherub screamed, kicking his feet in emphasis.

"Obviously," Bill said the same time Mabel said, "Shut up."

Shooting a look at the demon, who just shrugged back, Mabel crowded the Love God. "Tell us how to break the spell you put on Bill and we'll let you go."

Probably not. Bill wanted revenge. Those wings would look lovely above his bed.

"Kid, I don't know what this demon has been telling you, but there is no spell on him," the cherub answered, clearly lying. The cherub's eyes narrowed on Mabel. "Do I know you?"

Mabel's eyes widened in panic as she shook her head. "Nope! Never met you before in my life."

The Love God didn't look convinced, but dropped it.

Bill broke the staring contest, by pressing his boot against the cherub's chest and knocking him to the floor. That was a small bit of revenge. "You won't be leaving until you tell us how to remove this spell, cherub."

"THERE IS NO SPELL!"

Bill went to kick the love god, but was pulled back by Mabel.

"Can't kill him, Bill," Mabel warned.

"Kill me!?" the cherub squeaked.

"I'm not going to kill him," Bill grumbled, brushing off Mabel and stomping away. Kick him, yes. Kick him to leave permanent damage, highly likely.

Mabel rolled her eyes and turned to tower over the Love God with her hands on her waist. "Alright, you better just tell us how to remove the spell. I don't know how long I can hold off Bill."

Oo, bad cop. Nice. Bill was impressed.

"There is no spell on him!" the Love God insisted.

Bill sneered. "Like hell there isn't!" he yelled with flames flickering over his hands. "I'm suddenly in love after you sprayed me with whatever potion you have in," he tore the purple bottle from the god's belt, "this bottle! I have very little control over myself right now! I'm an impulsive person! It's hard to control these constant urges!"

"TMI, Bill!" Mabel whined from behind him.

He wanted to glare at her, but his attention was focused on the cherub.

"Look," the god started warily. His eyes darted from Bill to Mabel, unable to focus solely on either of them. "That bottle, the spell in it is an instant thing. As soon as it does its job, it's gone. It's not mind altering like others can be. It only takes existing feelings and makes them seen so that they can no longer be ignored."

"What does that even me?" Bill cried out. Subconsciously, he knows what it means. He just doesn't want to believe it.

"So, what you're saying is that Bill has repressed his feelings for my brother and to make him realize what he feels, the spell just kind of points it out?" Mabel asked, voicing exactly what he feared.

The Love God nodded hesitantly.

Mabel continued to question the god as Bill tried to process everything. "Why didn't you just tell Bill that? This all could have been avoided."

The god glared at her, struggling against his bounds. "I did, not as well as I probably should have, but I was more worried about being burned alive. That kind of took priority."

Bill didn't miss the glare Mabel sent him, but he didn't care. He was in love with Pine Tree. Personally he'd rather figure this out on his own time than to have it suddenly hit him. He watched numbly as Mabel untied the god and let him go.

"God, you're an idiot," she grumbled, sitting down next to him. He hadn't even noticed that his legs had given out on him. "An idiot in love," she snorted. "What are you going to do now?"

"Do now?" he replied dumbly.

"Yeah. Are you going to go find Dipper? Confess your feelings and plan a wedding? I suggest a fall wedding," she joked warily as if she knew how close Bill was to panicking.

He didn't get to answer since Dipper came running into the room, breathing heavily. "Hey," he greeted through gasps. "I saw the angel guy. Is the spell gone? You're not in love with Mabel anymore, right?" he said all of this so quickly that his face started to turn red from lack of air.

Bill stared at Dipper with wide eyes. His breathing quickened.

"He wasn't in love with me, Dipper," Mabel corrected.

Dipper looked glad at this information. The smile that took over his face started to dim when he looked at Bill. "Bill?" he asked cautiously.

Bill couldn't do this. He wasn't ready to face this. Without a second thought, Bill vanished out of there.

Bill had no idea how long he had been gone. The initial panic was hard to calm. It was even harder to think rationally when all he wanted to do was go to Pine Tree, but the thought of rejection kept him firmly in place. He couldn't think there was any reason he boy would want him, not after their past interactions. Sure, they were friends now, but he did try to kill everyone Pine Tree knew. Not to mention, he wasn't exactly suitable for humans. Dipper hadn't even known Bill was capable of love until recently. If that wasn't a damper on the possibility of not being rejected, the distinct lack of Pine Tree returning the demon's feelings was doing the job perfectly.

He wondered if this would have gone better if he had come to the realization by himself. To gradually figure it out. Probably not, but that didn't stop him from blaming the Love God for this outcome. This was one of the many reason he disliked the ideal of someone controlling another's emotions. Manipulation is fine, he does it all the time, but taking control of another's emotions, even just to awaken them, was just plain rude.

He wished none of this happened. Right now, Bill could be home, doing whatever crazy shenanigan the twins thought up. He could be bothering the Stan's. He could be terrorizing tourists. He could be with Pine Tree.

He wanted to be with Pine Tree. More than anything.

And he was going to be.

Anxiety swirled in his stomach region at the thought of facing Dipper, knowing that the human probably knew of Bill's feelings for him. He doubted Shooting Star would keep her mouth shut and he had no doubts of Dipper figuring it out himself. But he had to go back…

After he talked to someone first.

Calming himself to the best of his abilities, he left the mindscape and reappeared in a familiar room, scaring the shit out of Shooting Star.

"Bill!?"

"Shooting Star," he greeted, hands behind his back and looking far more confident than he was. "I'm in love with Pine Tree." That was surprisingly easy.

She gaped at him. Her mouth moved to form some sort of sentence and failing for the most part. "You've been gone for nearly a week!"

"I'm in love with Pine Tree," he repeated again with more feeling. Could she not understand what he's doing?

"Dipper and I have been worried sick about you!"

"That's not important now," though it did make him feel good to a degree. "What's important is that I'm in love with Pine Tree."

She had the audacity to roll her eyes. "I know that, Bill. It's pretty obvious, even with your stunted emotions that make you run away scream that you're in love with my brother."

He bristled. "I didn't run away!"

"Oh really?" She quirked her brow.

He sniffed, point his nose up at her. "I just retreated to collect my thoughts."

She rolled her eyes again. "So what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, finding Dipper and getting him to stop stressing out about where you're at?"

He waved her off. "In a minute. I need to talk to you first."

She flopped back onto her bed, groaning. "About what?"

"How do I…" he trailed off, blushing. "Um, how do…how…"

At his stumbling, Mabel looked up and started to pale. "I am not telling you how to have sex!"

This time he was the one to roll his eyes. "Not that. I know how to do that. What I need to know is how…how to _woo_ , Pine Tree," he finally got out.

"Woo my brother?"

Bill nodded.

"You know you could just go up and kiss him. It'd be easier and quicker," she told him.

"But it has no substance!" he complained. He's seen Shooting Star's movie collection on romance. There needed to be something dramatic, thought out, a show of affection. He was sure demonic ways were not the way to go in wooing a human like Pine Tree.

"Oh my god, Bill," she groaned. "Stop putting it off and just go confess to Dipper! Tell him that you love him and take him on a date or something. Go out in the woods, hike, eat a picnic. Just hurry up and do something! You're stressing me out!"

Huffing as he looked completely put out, he turned on his heel and turned toward the door. " _Thanks for the help_ ," he grumbled.

"You'll thank me for real later!" she called out after him before he could slam the door.

She used to be a romantic.

Stomping up the stairs, Bill decided he'd do just as Shooting Star suggested and get this done and over with. Then rub it in her face about how wrong she was. There needed to be finesse if he wanted a chance at having someone like Dipper. He slammed the door open and his plan flew straight out the window.

"Bill!?" Dipper squawked as he hopped around his room, one legs in his pants while the other foot tried to get in the leg hole. Pine Tree hurriedly made himself decent while Bill shamelessly stared.

 _Even his butt is cute_.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, pushing into Bill's personal space as he always has.

Bill found himself answering Dipper, unlike how he ignoring Shooting Star's questions. "Mindscape."

Dipper frowned. "Why?"

"Had things to figure out…"

Dipper stepped closer, craning his neck back to keep eye contact with Bill. There was barely any distance between then now. Bill only had to breathe to have his chest brush against Dipper's. "Like what?" Those brown eyes borrowed into him, seeking. Bill couldn't even force himself to look away.

"Things."

That damned tongue darted out and over Dipper's lips again, drawing his attention. "Dealing with the love god?"

Bill just nodded.

Dipper swallowed before parting his lips and looking unsure of what to do next. "Mabel…Mabel said it could have been you just having to deal with something…she didn't say what, but I suspect…" he trailed off.

"Suspect what?" Bill asked, wanting to know.

Dipper's eyes darted away as he stepped back.

Bill was having none of that. His hands grasped Dipper by the waist and drew him back until they were touching. Pine Tree's face flushed a bright red and Bill could feel his face starting to color as well. "Suspect what?" he repeated. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"That you lied," he started. Bill flinched away at the accusation, but Dipper grabbed onto him tight, keeping him there. "About who spell made you love," he finished.

"It didn't make me love anyone," Bill argued weakly.

Dipper smiled softly, looking down. "I know. Mabel told me."

Of course she did.

Something on his face must have made Pine Tree back track. "She didn't tell me who you were in love with, though. Just that you were. I was kind of hoping you'd be the one to tell me who."

That was an opening if he ever saw one. Swallowing dryly, he held Pine Tree firmly as he kept his gaze locked with Dipper's hope filled eyes. "I'm…I'm in love with you," Bill stumbled out before he lost his nerve.

Dipper's smile bloomed to a full out grin. "I know; Mabel wasn't exactly as subtle as she thinks she is."

Bill snorted. "As much as I agree, I doubt this is the time to be bringing up your sister with my confession."

Dipper flushed darkly. "Sorry, I should probably be telling you that I'm in love with your stupid demon ass," he joked.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't insult me while confessing your undying love for me," Bill mumbled as he leaned down toward Dipper.

Dipper tilted his head to the side, moving toward him as well. "You can if it makes you feel better," he whispered.

"It does."

"I love you, Bill," Dipper said right before he closed the distance between them.

Kissing Pine Tree wasn't what he expected. His heart thundered in his chest, he felt warm all over, and yet, he relaxed right into it. All the tension and worries he held fell away with the kiss. The kiss was slow, leisurely as if they had all the time in the world to kiss one another. Pulling apart was chore, but the blinding smile Dipper was giving him was worth it. He couldn't help but to mirror him.

"That…that was definitely worth the wait," Dipper whispered.

Dipper loved him. He grinned at that thought. What was he even worried about? It should have been obvious. "I'd say."

…Bill didn't say that.

The two of them looked through the door way to see Mabel on the steps, looking back smugly. "Took you two idiots long enough."

"I don't know what happened to make you so unromantic, but you're ruining the mood," Bill put plainly, glaring at her.

Mabel had the decency to look sheepish before turning away and going back downstairs. "Grenda won the bet, by the way!"

Bill glared at her disappearing head as he shuffled Dipper into the room and shut the door behind them. "Now," he said, straightening his clothes. "I think-"

But Dipper had already launched himself at the demon, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and latching his mouth with his. Bill groaned into the kiss as he wound his arms tightly around Dipper. He'd have to thank Shooting Star later, as much as he'd rather not.

-The End.


End file.
